Nick Vitucci
CAN | birth_date = | birth_place = Welland, ON, CAN | career_start = 1988 | career_end = 2001 | draft = | draft_year = | draft_team = }} Nick Vitucci (born June 16, 1967, in Welland, Ontario) is a former professional ice hockey goaltender. Currently, he is the head coach of the ECHL's Toledo Walleye. In 2008, Vitucci was inducted into the ECHL Hall of Fame. Vitucci was joined by ECHL founder Henry Brabham, the league's first commissioner Patrick J. Kelly, and defenceman Chris Valicevic as members of the Hall of Fame's inaugural class. Playing career During his playing career, Vitucci spent most of his time as a journeyman in the ECHL, but had numerous call ups including stints in the IHL with the Peoria Rivermen and in the AHL with the Maine Mariners, Hershey Bears, and Binghamton Rangers. Vitucci also spent several summers in the Roller Hockey International, with the Buffalo Stampede, Empire State Cobras, Buffalo Wings, and the New Jersey Rockin Rollers. During his career in the ECHL, Vitucci won four Riley Cups in 1989, 1990, 1994 and 1996 and was named the Finals Most Valuable Player on two occasions (1989 and 1996), one of only two players in the league's history to do so, and Goaltender of the Year in 1998. Vitucci spent at least some time in all of his 13 years of professional hockey in the ECHL and when he retired in 2001 Vitucci left as the league's career record holder in games played, minutes played, wins, most 20 win seasons, most 30 win seasons, and most losses.ECHL Regular Season - Individual Records Statistics Coaching career Vitucci began his career as a coach during the 1994-95 season when he took up assistant coaching duties while playing for the Toledo Storm. Vitucci would have a second stint as a player/assistant coach during his final year as a player with the Greenville Grrrowl. In 2002, Vitucci returned to Greenville to be their assistant coach and would leave to fill the assistant coach vacancy in Toledo after the season. Two months into the 2003-04 season, Toledo Storm head coach Steve Harrison was fired and Vitucci, who was his assistant at the time, was tabbed to be the interim head coach for the remainder of the season. At the end of the season, the Storm signed Vitucci to be their permanent replacement for Harrison and remained the team's coach until the team suspended operations in 2007. The Storm saw success under Vitucci's tenure as the team made the playoffs in all three years with Vitucci, including a division title in 2006 and reaching the American Conference Finals in the same year. In February 2008, Vitucci was announced as the head coach of the expansion Toledo Walleye, who are set to begin play in the 2009-10 season. Statistics References External links * Category:Born in 1967 Category:Binghamton Rangers players Category:Canadian ice hockey players Category:Canadian ice hockey coaches Category:Carolina Thunderbirds players Category:Charlotte Checkers players Category:ECHL Hall of Fame inductees Category:Greensboro Monarchs players Category:Greenville Grrrowl players Category:Hampton Roads Admirals players Category:Hershey Bears players Category:Maine Mariners players Category:Peoria Rivermen players Category:Toledo Storm players Category:Toledo Storm coaches Category:Toledo Walleye coaches Category:Toronto Marlboros players Category:Winston-Salem Thunderbirds players